1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of glycidyl polyethers of polyphenols, and, more especially, to the preparation of such glycidyl polyethers from alkali metal salts of polyphenols and 1-halogeno-2,3-epoxyalkanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject ethers are commonly designated in this art as simply "epoxy resins". These resins constitute a class of products which are characterized by the presence of oxirane rings ##STR2## and which, after cross-linking, provide systems or networks having very desirable properties in a number of respects. This has made a broad contribution to the development of this type of resin in numerous fields of application.
Among such resins, those which are conventionally produced by reacting bisphenol A [2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane] with epichlorohydrin are of very particular value.